lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul
Paul (ポール Pōru) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw, during Stage 2. He is a zombified fireman, located across the rooftops of the Stadium. Album Description Paul did a photo shoot for San Romero's Hunky Firefighters 2012 calender in jean short shorts, but many of the photos were ruined because of a testicle dangling out. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Paul retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Paul requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Fiery Breath': At a close distance, Paul can exhale fumes of fire onto the player, causing them to catch on fire, and lose a certain amount of health. *'Ax Attack': Paul has the ability to charge up, and attack his enemy, by striking his ax at the player, whenever the player enters a dangerous distance. Complex Abilities *'Fiery Spits': When placed at far distances from the player, Paul can shoot balls of fire from his mouth and towards the player. These cause minimum damage to health. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Paul with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Paul into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Lollipop Split' : By leapfrogging over Paul, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat Ryu when completed. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Paul, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Drop n' Chop': Requiring the purchase of Zombie Grab or Lolli-O-Copter, push Paul onto the ground, and follow up with a Lollipop Stab, causing him to be defeated after completion of the QTE. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Paul, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Paul in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Paul is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 2. After fighting three Football Zombies on the rooftops, Juliet makes another Big Jump to further follow Cordelia's present. Entering a fenced area, a helicopter passes by to drop four Zombie Firemen, whereas the farthest from the player is Paul. The player must defeat all four zombies (which includes Paul) in order to progress. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Paul had a wrinkly and lacerated face, with a scar that surrounded the right side of his jaw, all the way to above his temple. He had puffy, pupil-less eyes with rotten, and missing teeth. His left foot was missing the other pair of his boot, along with parts of the end sleeve of his pants, and his ankle, that reveal parts of bone, muscle and some blood. His main attire consists of the standard red firemen's helmet (with badge), beige undershirt, gray firemen's jacket with yellow stripes around his abdomen, sleeves, and around the edge, as well as a basic brown belt. Other accessories include his gray pants with yellow-outlined patches to his shins, a yellow shoe with black straps, white gloves, and a small, thin red ax. Appearance In the game, Paul's appearance has slightly changed in comparison to his original concept art. At his head, its shape has become somewhat thinner, while having a much more prominent jaw, with bigger teeth. His waist has also become less thick, and his legs appear to be much longer than what is seen in the concept art. He also has pupils in his eyes, an his ax is now smaller in size. Personality Not truly much is known about Paul, with the few exceptions that he was a fireman, failed in participating in a fireman-themed sex calendar, and also could not stop hearing a Katy Perry song, before his death. Trivia *Paul is one of a few Named Zombies, whose voices differ between their appearances in a cutscene and gameplay. This is also true for Ryu, Danielle, and Mark.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1311. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1380. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 *Paul is #10 in the Zombie Album Gallery Zombie Album Paul.jpg|Paul's ID in the Album Paul_full_size.JPG|Paul's concept art In-Game Images Helicopter.png|Paul's Location: Rooftops Paul_in_Game.png|Paul in game. Paul.png|Paul collected in the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies